


It's a...

by TinkerMel



Series: Daddy!Clint fics [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, daddyClint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the twenty week scan, and Clint you know what that means...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a...

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself. I love the thought of Clint being a dad.

"No Clint, we are not calling our child that!" You fold your arms across your chest.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" Clint started pouting as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Why not Jeremy? It's a nice name."

"Oh God no, that's a horrible name!"

You chuckle as he pulls the key out of the ignition.

"I do have an idea for a boy." You chew you lip nervously.

"What is it?"

He turns to face you.

"How about Phillip? Phil for short."

He looks away from you gripping the stirring wheel.

"Shit,I'm sorry Clint, it's too soon isn't it" You reach out for his hand, he flinches away.

It has been over seven months since the Chitauri invasion and the lose of Coulson. It really hit Clint hard. It took you two weeks to finally get him to look at you, and two more to get him to finally talk about it.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

He gets out of the car and comes to open your door. You thank him but he isn't looking at you. He helps you out of the car.

*******

"Miss (L/N)" a nurse called you into one of the examination rooms. 

"Dr Coney will be with you shortly."

You lay down on the small bed and start playing with your nails, until Clint stops you by putting his hand over yours.

"Don't do that (Y/N)"

You look at him.

"I shouldn't have suggested that name in the car."

"It's fine, I think he would be honoured really, I kind of like it actually" He smiles at you.

"What if it is a girl?" You say nervously. 

Clint doesn't get a chance to reply. Dr Coney walks in holding your chart.

"And how are we feeling today (Y/N)?" He puts down the chart and smiles at you.

"I'm okay. If I remember correctly 20 weeks is when you can tell the gender of the child, right?"

Clint grips your hand a bit tighter. 

"That would be correct. Now if you don't mind lifting up your shirt we'll have a look."

You lift you shirt up with your free hand and give Clint's a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok, (Y/N) you know the drill, the gel will be a bit cold." He applies the gel then places the probe on your small bump.

"How is our baby doing, doc?" Clint asks.

"Happy and healthy. Would you like to know the gender of the child?"

You both nod in unison.

"It's a girl."

You let out a breathe you didn't realise you where holding in and Clint sighs next to you.

"Let me just print you off a scan, then I will let you get cleaned up and we can meet back in my office."

Dr Coney makes your print and then leaves you two alone.

"It's a girl." You you smile to yourself as you wipe of the gel.

Clint is pacing the room silently.

"Are you alright?" You say sliding off the bed and walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He takes you in his arms and kisses your forehead.

"I've had an idea and feel free to say no if you don't like it."

You nod.

"How about the name Phillipa?"

You smile. 

"Yes. I like that name and so would he."

Clint smiles back, before moving to address your bump, "Hey there, Phillipa. We can't wait to meet you."

Fin


End file.
